


吾梦难圆

by Rachel_Lai



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, M/M, mem, 校园au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lai/pseuds/Rachel_Lai
Summary: Mark和Eduardo在高中是死党，Mark对Eduardo有着排山倒海般可怕而噬魂入骨的迷恋，Eduardo有他自己的问题，而Sean的到来搞砸了一切。





	吾梦难圆

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we've got the dreamers' disease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216235) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 



> 小虐，HE，翻译未完。

01

如果一切取决于Mark，他宁愿跳过整个青春期。

他知道十三岁的时候他的妈妈在厨房桌边坐下和他谈心有多糟糕，“你很快就要经历许多变化，许多荷尔蒙，我只想让你知道你可以有情绪，即使有时会感受到它们，那也永远不会是世界末日。”

Mark说：“难道不是爸爸才要给我加油打气吗？”

而他的妈妈说，“调皮。你只要记住，你的人生不会仅仅因为你喜欢的女孩没有喜欢你而结束，”她停顿了一会，“或者男孩，你知道你喜欢男孩也没关系，对吧？”

Mark决定他要当场死亡，厨房的地板吞噬了他而他就可以逃脱和 **他妈** 谈论任何关于他的性生活的悲惨命运。“随便。”他说，接着他用最快的速度跑上楼，这样他能把自己藏在房间里。

他发现他的妈妈是对的，而这真的有点糟糕。Mark痛恨身为青少年，厌恶高中，讨厌他的同学，憎恶 **任何事** 。他的老师不得不向他的同学们唠唠叨叨，所有学业都简单至极。Mark在课堂上花了大多数时间在笔记本的空白处乱涂乱画，而剩下的时间则在画控制流程图和模拟伪代码算法。他的父母曾考虑送他去埃克塞特，这本来应该很棒，但Mark否决了。

说真的，这就是症结所在。

Mark决定他不想去埃克塞特，是因为Eduardo不会去埃克塞特。

Eduardo占据了Mark憎恶青春期的至少一半的原因。如果每次Eduardo喝水或不穿上衣或跳那种傻乎乎的舞蹈时Mark没有隐约勃起的话，当Eduardo的死党会容易得多。在青春期生长突增之前，Eduardo只是个整天在Mark的床上攻克数学作业的邻家小子，与此同时Mark在电脑上产出愚蠢的论文。Eduardo是那个在街头霸王2里险胜他的小孩，当Donna（*Mark的姐姐Randi,妹妹Donna, Arielle）讨人厌时，Eduardo是把虫子放到她床上的帮手。Eduardo挑起了蝙蝠侠能否揍扁欧比旺·肯诺比的争论，他还爱讲关于死婴的笑话，并且在八年级的一整个月都沉迷于小甜甜布兰妮，无法自拔。

然而，在一个放学后的下午，Eduardo席卷进Mark的房间，他们那时仍只是高中二年级的学生，“Sarah Rabin在二楼厕所里给我做了个手活！”他眼神澄澈而兴奋不已，脸颊微微发红，大概因为快跑穿过公共庭院或者先前的高潮，“她走到我的储物柜边上，告诉我她想要给我些东西，然后她把我们两个锁在了男厕的隔间里拉开我的裤子拉链接着——”

“听起来不错，”Mark说，他无法解释胸腔里怪异的空虚感，也无法继续直视Eduardo。这没什么大不了，只是性而已，他们是男孩，当火辣的学姐提供性事时他们应该选择接受。Mark如果身处Eduardo的情况，他也会做同样的事，“我猜她是拿你来练手什么的。”Sarah正和Winklevoss双胞胎中的某个约会，Mark不记得是那一个。

Eduardo甚至没有在听Mark讲话，“她告诉我她上周和Cameron分手了，而她这周五想和我看电影，”他咧嘴而笑,Mark一阵反胃，“伙计，她的手指甚至，操，有时间我要自己试试。”这足够让Mark的脑海里浮现出Eduardo自慰的画面——随便什么Sarah教的小技巧和狂乱而短促的爆发，双眼紧闭，金黄色的皮肤和凌乱的头发——本该令人作呕而心神不安，但那没有。

那一刻，Mark开始在电脑上打字，那样他就可以不用看向Eduardo，也可以用桌子掩盖他的胯部。

那已经是两年前的事了，Mark仍厌恶他的荷尔蒙。他的妈妈是对的（她当然是），他对Eduardo排山倒海般可怕而噬魂入骨的迷恋并不是世界末日，但这仍然很糟糕，糟糕 **透顶** 。

尤其是因为Eduardo的青春期一帆风顺，他不像Mark那样在犹太诫礼上弄得自己灰头土脸，他没有在身高突增时被自己的脚绊倒，他还比Mark高了两三英寸。说真的，这他妈不公平，Eduardo没有Mark和女孩的交流障碍，或者男孩（在告诉Mark他在Billy Olsen的某个派对勾搭上Chris Hughes前，Eduardo甚至没有象征性地为双性恋抓狂）他只是源源不断地和火辣的人约会，Mark就像他们身边诡异的花园小矮人。

所以，Mark十分乐意跳过所有的事，直接到他毕业后在硅谷创建公司的那部分，届时他才可能放得下这些。

起码，他仍有所希冀。

 

02

“妈的！”Eduardo叫道，他的手机嗡嗡作响。 

Mark把眼睛从面目可憎而无法挽回的差一错误上移开，“怎么？”他问。他们今天坐在Saverin家的门廊上，享受着夏末的怡人气候。Eduardo正为了大学英语预修课程阅读 《黑暗的心》，Mark在摆弄Winamp（*音乐播放器）的 API插件，有个想法一直在他的脑子里盘旋，但他不确定那可不可行。他们坐在相邻的折叠椅上，Eduardo的脚架上桌，Mark把笔记本放在腿上盘腿坐着。光线不怎么适合Mark浏览计算机屏幕上的信息，但他愿意为了Eduardo多忍耐几个小时。 

没错，Mark懂得自己是一团糟，此刻他只是尝试着进行损害控制。 

Eduardo摇摇头，在手机边愁眉不展，“Christy每十分钟就给我发一条短信。”他几乎是Mark见过的发短信最慢的人，即使拥有他爸在他生日时送的黑莓。 

Mark说:“你知道那有点怪，对吧，Wardo？”他在Tristan Campbell的某个派对上遇到Christy时，她人还不错。她对Eduardo笑容满面，尽可能地向前倾让Eduardo看清她的乳沟，并且她没有假装Mark不存在，她甚至说服她的朋友Alice在其他隔间给Mark口交。那段经历相当美妙，即使Mark没什么可比较的经验。 

“她嫉妒得发疯，”Eduardo的语气表明 **他** 对一切错误了然于心，“我有点怕她。”Mark并没有绘制图表什么的，但他看见了Eduardo的恋情中稳定增长的不稳定性。Mark没说什么，每当他尝试给Eduardo情感建议时嘴里总会这样苦涩不堪。 

“行吧。”Mark说道。 

Eduardo看向他，真正的“看”，就像完全看透Mark，看透他脏乱的头发和些许畸形的脚趾。Mark看了回去，因为他不怕Eduardo，他们仍是朋友并且永远都会是朋友。“我完全搞不懂你在想什么，伙计。”Eduardo说道。

门廊的门在他们身后打开，“啊，Eduardo，你在这。”Saverin先生笑着说，Mark和Eduardo瞬间紧张起来。Saverin先生总是对Mark和蔼可亲，有时他会追问Mark想上什么大学，参加什么课外活动。 

这令Mark毛骨悚然，值得庆幸的是Eduardo精通扯谎的艺术，他呈现出成讨人喜欢的天真表情，“Pai（*葡萄牙语“父亲”），Mark和我正好要去看电影，再不走就要来不及了。” 

他在撒谎，而Mark自觉地开始收拾东西，他试图回忆电影院里上映的时长最长的电影。Saverin先生的笑容没有褪去，“别在外面待太久了，Eduardo，你回来的时候我有话跟你说。” 

Eduardo点头，照旧顺从于他的父亲，“明白了。”他说道。 

Mark和Eduardo迅速开溜，几乎就要在私人车道上短跑冲刺。Eduardo的车是一辆凯美瑞，这是他买给自己的十六岁生日礼物，算是对他父亲的半个挑衅——他的父亲一直要求一旦Eduardo考过驾照就要买辆豪车。Eduardo决定无视他爸的要求，拿到实习驾照后就买了车，虽然交易不怎么合法，但Eduardo有足够的存款凑合着买得起，事情就成了。 

Mark把电脑包扔到后座，爬上了副驾驶的座位。他们上路后，Eduardo如释重负，“我们要去哪？”Mark问。 

Eduardo耸肩，“任何地方。”Mark听到了 **任何地方，除了这儿** 的言下之意。

“好吧。”Mark同样耸肩。他做得到这个。Mark摇下窗户，感受拂面而来的风，感受它们匆匆流经指尖。 

Eduardo的手机又震动了。 

 

03

Mark对那天晚上有点期待，但他听到有人打开房门的时候仍被吓醒了。 

“嘿，是我而已，”Eduardo说道，他听起来精疲力竭。Mark眨眨眼适应昏暗的光线后，他看到了Eduardo脸上的泪痕。Eduardo拿着冰袋放在左颊，他瘫倒在Mark的椅子上，像是所有的力气都一下子耗尽了，“你先离开是件好事。”Mark没有花心思纠正Eduardo，因为Eduardo仍处于荒诞的错误信念中，他认为  **Mark** 应是那个受到保护远离他父亲的人，Eduardo依旧把Mark当作和他一样置身险境的孩子，而这都一切都不复正确。

Mark挪开一点让Eduardo爬上他的床铺，这事已经成了常规。首先，他们得消肿。Mark的冰箱里有额外的冰袋，表面上是为他击剑受的伤准备的，其实是为了这样的夜晚——情况糟糕到Eduardo逃出家门偷溜到Mark的卧室，Eduardo一副麻木到濒临死亡的样子。他们没告诉Mark的父母，因为Eduardo始终坚持认为这样更好。Mark十年来都没能够成功说服他，如今他已经放弃尝试。 

到了早上，Eduardo试图掩饰脸上的瘀伤。Randi帮忙买了遮瑕膏，第一时间里，她带他们到最近的零售药店，尽全力寻找适合Eduardo肤色的产品（因为所有的Zuckerbergs都肤色惨白，而Mark和Eduardo仍年轻到对化妆品的神秘心怀恐惧）。她教Eduardo如何对着厕所镜子涂抹遮瑕膏，当Eduardo不小心把东西抹到头发上时，她也没有嘲笑他们，但当Eduardo央求她别告诉任何人时，她看着他们就像看着两个蠢货。Mark同意，但这不是他的生活，他不能强迫Eduardo做任何事。 

Eduardo拿开了脸上的冰袋，轻戳淤青查看伤势，Mark问道:“这次有多糟？”Eduardo并不总是如实回答，但Mark就是喜欢问。 

“没想象中的那么糟。”Eduardo说，他上床蜷曲在Mark身边，于此情况下Mark没有泄露荷尔蒙也不足为奇，Eduardo令人感到温暖舒适。他们两个已经不怎么适合Mark狭窄的双层床垫了，不再像他们个子还小的时候。但他们已经达成共识——笨拙的手肘和戳人的膝盖。 

Eduardo很快就入睡了，他的一只手紧抓着Mark的手臂。Mark听着他沉稳而均匀的呼吸，过了许久，才闭上眼迷糊地睡去。 

 

04

几周后，Eduardo告诉Mark他和Christy分手了，“伙计，她绝对是个纵火狂魔，”他靠着Mark的储物柜，“该死的，她几乎要炸了整个加油站！”他揉了揉脸，眼底的黑眼圈却让他的魅力丝毫未减。

Mark直到第三节课才有机会见到Eduardo，从他在教室走廊上听到的流言蜚语来看，Eduardo有点夸大其辞。Christy只想趁Eduardo加油时烧了他某个前女友留在车里的便签，这样听来火势小而可控，但那极有可能只是Christy那边的说法，在加油站做这事还是行径恶劣。“至少你及时下车了。”Mark说道。Eduardo前任男友威胁要为Eduardo的离开而自杀，尽管可信度值得怀疑，那仍让Eduardo很长一段时间郁郁寡欢。

Mark下节课是预修的计算机科学，他选择这节课的唯一原因就是能获得呆在机房的额外时间和轻而易举的A。他的老师，Barrington先生，大多数时间都懒得上课，他只在白板上列出课本的几道练习指望学生们自行完成。而那通常只花费Mark十五分钟，顶多。

他用剩下的时间浏览网页，Mark有个半成品的主意，在投入实践之前他需要看看有没有前人已经做过类似的事。诚然，观摩他人对成功的尝试有乐可寻，但他真正需要的，是探索未知领域和成就非凡之事时的刺激感。

“媒体播放器，是吧？”Dustin Moskovitz是Mark的同桌，算得上班上较为不蠢的学生之一。现在，他倾身凑近Mark的肩膀，手指以一种相当催眠的方式转着笔。Mark刚刚没注意到他。

“没有人告诉你越过别人的肩膀看东西很不礼貌吗？”Mark说道。

“所以你要码这个对吧？”Dustin继续说道，“告诉我你的想法，我保证不会高价卖出一夜暴富！”他拇指上旋转的笔令人眼花缭乱。

Mark回答:“我认为总是亲自挑下一首要听的歌曲很麻烦，如果音乐播放器能自动帮我选歌的话会方便许多。”他还不是很确定怎样才能做到这样，但他正试着看看他人如何做到类似的事，大量学术论文里的运算令人望而生畏，然而Mark很乐意紧咬牙关克难攻坚。

“噢，酷！”Dustin惊叹，Mark几乎可以看到他脑袋里转动的齿轮，“你想用哪种预测模型？”

他们就此讨论了一番，双方语速飞快地你来我往让Mark有点眩晕。Dustin在算法上比他强，他善于捕捉Mark的想法，将其具化后付诸实践。课堂在他们制定出所有设想之前就结束了，他们交换了邮箱地址并且约好在这周某个时刻再次会面。Mark的内心涌过一阵奇异的感觉，一如注视着代码在他的指下缓缓聚集成型。这不是他上周写着玩的低级数独解算器，这是件大事， **货真价实** 的事。

 

 05

出乎Mark意料的是，Eduardo和Christy灾难性地分手后没有再跟别人约会。“我猜我需要重拾单身的感觉。”Eduardo心不在焉地耸耸肩，当他感到孤独时，他的脸上总是依稀带有如此的愁绪。

“可能吧。”Mark嘴里嚼着红蜡糖。他严重怀疑Eduardo计划的可行性，Eduardo不是那种善于忍受孤独寂寞的人，他只是更加烦躁和绝望。

Mark在这个秋季花了大把的时间整合大学申请材料，并且和Dustin一起合作制作音乐播放器。他们经历了无数次失败的开始和至少两次的错误尝试，提供的结果都只跟把所有的数据库都随机播放一样。Moskovitz先生是电气工程师，这意味着他对探寻失误根源没多大贡献，但每次Mark到了Dustin家，他都会微笑着对他们流露出赞许之情，而且他还会烤花生酱巧克力小饼干。

即使Eduardo注意到了Mark和Dustin经常待在一块，他也不怎么提及。他只是在Mark告知他忙碌的课后活动后耸耸肩，有时也问问事情进展得怎么样了。Eduardo几乎没有成功发现Mark和Erica约会已经整整两个月了，甚至连Dustin也没有竖起雷达。

天气转凉，落叶凋零，Mark在人字拖里穿上了袜子，连帽衫的拉链也从时常头拉到底。他用牛仔裤代替了及膝短裤，大多数的原因在于他爸认为他穿的不够多时的小题大做。

感恩节前后，Saverin家的情况变得尤为严峻，Eduardo每周都至少有一个晚上在Mark的床上度过。肉眼可见的伤痕不常出现，但他总能根据Eduardo的面部表情判断事情的严重程度。Mark束手无措，见到Eduardo搞砸一切也让他也心乱如麻。他任由Eduardo在他的背后蜷起身子，鼻子抵在他的肩胛骨上，Mark假装没有听见Eduardo入睡前发出的湿润的抽泣声。

Randi在感恩节期间从大学里回来了，想要忽视大学对她的影响并不容易。她现在使用“霸权主义”这个词时不再有着讽刺的语调，下定决心拉直她的卷发，并且在听到Arielle讲初中女生八卦时忍不住翻白眼。但她仍然是Randi，从始至终，她仍比家里人早起几个小时，所以她可以抓到在感恩节早晨从后门溜出去的Eduardo。

“我是不是看到了某人的蒙羞之旅？(*walk of shame指一夜情后早上一方蓬头垢面的离开)”她在Eduardo走后问道。Randi调笑着靠在厨房柜子前，为作为除了Mark以外唯一一个知道Eduardo仍深夜造访家中的人而沾沾自喜。

“不。”他把手塞到了帽衫前兜里，不是因为手冷，只是为了掩盖他纠缠在一块的手指。

Randi的神色变得柔软起来，“你得跟他直说，”她的语气并非不友善，“这样对你们两个都好，”她把两片面包放到了烤面包机里，“如果这事重演，你真的，真的需要告诉爸妈。”

Mark耸肩。她把他拉进了一个短暂的拥抱，并为他们两个煎了蛋。他们在户外吃的早餐，Mark需要戴上手套以防寒气冻掉他的手指。Randi声称她在上学的时候极度想念家里后院的树木，即使它们看起来平淡无奇，在初秋的晨曦中苍白而纤弱。她和Mark不怎么聊天，令人惬意的沉默横亘在他们中间。寒风侵蚀着Mark的脸颊，阳光反射下他们家的窗户闪闪发光。他们待在外面，直到妈妈在他们感冒前喊他们回来。

感恩节过后，Eduardo的情况有所好转。他脸上的笑容频繁起来，还在微积分课上摆出愚蠢的笑脸逗弄Mark。在Billy的某个派对上把Stephanie Addis介绍给Dustin之后，他还和Dustin成了朋友。

冬季接踵而至。第一场雪下在十二月初，地面覆盖上一层稀薄的白色，雪花微微融化之后，地面显现出点点斑驳。在光明节，Mark得到了一台崭新的手提电脑，新的移动硬盘，新的袜子，一双新的阿迪达斯人字拖，还有双雪地靴。笔记本让这三天变得有了意义，Mark捣鼓着在上面安装了Apache(*排名第一的Web服务器软件)，但没过多久，他的媒体播放器项目突然冒出了新问题，他需要集中注意力解决。

在吃中餐看电影的犹太节日中的某一天，Eduardo跑到了Mark家门口，双手拎着捞面和猪肉饺子。在所有人睡下后,他和Mark在沙发上一起看《教父》，Eduardo又开始了他在人前擅长的关于这部影片如何体现圣诞精神的长篇大论，于此情况下，Mark在他谈论哲学领域之前就屏蔽了他。Eduardo重复着他最爱的对白，一副故作深沉的样子再加上拙劣的意大利Noo Yawk(*纽约)口音，然而他总是在电影结束演员表开始滚动的那一刻靠在Mark的肩膀上进入梦乡。

新年来临之际，一切相安无事。Mark很高兴他能看到Eduardo过得开心，他也为Synapse(Dustin给他们的项目起的名字)开始收获的良好反馈而心情愉悦，而且所有的大学申请都寄了出去，再也不需要为之心烦了。

接下来，Sean Parker出现了。

 

06

Eduardo一开始没有告诉Mark他和Sean的恋情，但事情一向如此。Mark自己从不知情，除非别人告诉他或者Eduardo出现在某个场合时身边多了个人形附属物。Mark不确定Eduardo是害怕伤害他的感情，还是没意识到Mark不会因为Eduardo自己知道这些事而跟着了解一切。他打赌是后者，但他并不会真的下注什么的。

Sean作为Eduardo的约会对象出现在Dustin快速组织的Synapse发布派对上。当他们成功首发了Synapse的公测后，Dustin呼喊着:“狂欢时间，Mark！去我家，我准备酒，你带吃的！”

派对的消息讯速传遍了校园，Dustin家在九点前就挤满了人。大部分来访者不知道也不在乎Synapse，但Mark和其他人一样都喜欢派对，更何况他的测试验证也不需要由一群高中生小屁孩完成。

起初，Mark有点纳闷那个大龄家伙是谁，穿着一件不错的扣领衬衫，看起来至少高中毕业三年。他寻思着Sean可能是某个学生的哥哥或者想来占点便宜的骗吃骗喝的人。Mark的人生目标之一就是永远不要堕落到去高中生派对上喝醉，那很可悲，即使那家伙有点火辣，也很 **可悲** 。

Eduardo把Sean介绍给Mark时，Mark正在听Christy的朋友，Alice八卦哪个学生和物理老师Mr. Adams搞在一起，这都是些他不愿关注的事，但他已经无聊到听了进去。Dustin在别的地方，经营着他自己的交际圈。Mark没有严格意义上的“交际圈”，他对此接受良好。

“你就是他的室友，对吧？”Sean问道，他笑容满面，风度翩翩，一只手环在Eduardo的腰上。Eduardo面色绯红，他看起来比前段时间开心，可能是酒精的缘故，也可能归功于Sean，Mark难以判断。

“没错，”Mark回答。Eduardo坚持着他们去了哈佛(不管严格意义上他们还没被录取)后一定要做室友，Eduardo把他的大学生活计划了个遍，Mark也被顺带牵扯进去。

Sean点点头，“不错，我听说了很多关于你的事迹，”他的语气听起来自认为会让Mark好受一些，Sean在Eduardo的脸颊上亲了一口，“我去拿点酒，宝贝，很快就回来。”Eduardo的目光一直跟随他，直到他消失于房间。

Eduardo朝Mark笨拙地笑了笑，他流露出恋情伊始时相思成疾的表情，“你觉得怎么样？”

“他做什么的？”即使忽略某些细节，Mark也无法想象和高中生约会对Sean的名声有什么好处。

“自由编程，如果你相信的话，我觉得你们会相处的不错。”Eduardo说道，就好像Mark应该为他和Eduardo的男朋友有共同爱好而欣喜。

Mark耸了耸肩，“他看起来还行。”他看起来绝对比Eduardo之前的约会对象沉稳得多，那对Mark来说也算是件好事。

Sean拿着两瓶啤酒回来，他给了Eduardo一瓶，顺带把手环上了他的肩膀。“嘿，客厅在放Beirut乐队！”他对Eduardo说道，轻轻把他拽开。

Eduardo在陪他前去前对Mark露齿而笑:“恭喜你，伙计！”他在Sean拉走他之前拍拍Mark的肩膀，“你知道这很了不起，对吧？”Eduardo在Synapse早期的beta测试上提供了不少帮助，虽然他不怎么了解深层次的计算机知识，起码运行出了岔子时他把自己的手提递给Mark，Mark得以当场进行错误排查。

“没错。”Mark之所以承认，是因为它确实如此。Synapse令人惊叹，但他认为自己设的门槛可能过低了。Synapse在整个事件中就像小孩子的过家家，比起媒体播放器，Mark想要做的更多。Mark想要改变这个操蛋的世界。

 

07

Eduardo连续几周都在对Sean的口活技术赞不绝口，此刻，Mark想着与其听Eduardo的性生活，还不如抠下自己的手指甲。

Mark和Dustin在CENT（*社区企业操作系统，主要用作服务器的搭建）上得到了些关于他们音乐播放器的评论，有的反馈激励人心，有的则一无是处。一名叫leoluver667的用户甚至撰写了一份详尽的故障报告书，并附上崩溃转储文件。Mark和Dustin用了两天时间寻找确切的故障点，结果发现只不过个简单的单行修正。这周剩下的时间里，他们头脑风暴出一些新的功能，为完整版的发布绞尽心思。Mark整个周末都躲在房间里以便于专心致志地工作。Eduardo有时出现在Mark房间里，当Mark在程序中披荆斩棘时，当Mark对不合作的数据库和程序分段错误抱怨不已时，Eduardo会微笑着点点头。Mark知道，当他讲到计算机时，Eduardo大部分时间里都显得心不在焉，但Mark也在听到Eduardo和他的供给曲线时神游天外，所以他们扯平了。

一天晚上，Mark去Eduardo家玩，他在Eduardo的PS2上玩最终幻想10，与此同时，Eduardo沉迷于股票报价和期货价格。他们经常如此，一言不发地与对方呆在一起，两人之间的沉默令人熟悉而心安。Eduardo的爸妈不在家，因此整栋房子显得空荡荡的，如果没有电子游戏的背景音，Mark可能会有点害怕。Eduardo的家总是干净整洁，纤尘不染，零星的装饰物却显示出极好的品味，Mark早就习惯了住在所有人都丢三落四的地方。

Sean突然造访。他在清醒的时候没那么毛手毛脚，至少看起来如此，他粲然一笑，面部表情意味着Mark的存在今晚并不受欢迎。Mark正忙着把书收进背包里时，Sean说道:“嘿，Mark!我抽空看了Synapse一眼，伙计，那还不错。”Eduardo在沙发上缩成一团看经济学课本，Sean靠在他的边上，但他的双眼却聚焦于Mark。

Mark对他眨眨眼，“谢了。”他才不屑于Sean的任何狗屁想法，更别说牵扯到Synapse。

“你的预测为了什么？歌曲界的贝叶斯过滤(*通常为垃圾邮件过滤算法)？”这个问题不算蠢，不像不过脑子的那种，“显而易见，你跟踪了用户的歌曲转换，绝对忘了播放计数。”

“事实上，是隐马尔柯夫模型。”Mark说道，“构建马氏链不难，只要你记录歌曲播放的次序，数据库会帮你完成最难的部分，Dustin在建立后端上投入了大量精力，我们现在主要在调整参数，因为它还不怎么稳定。”机器学习算法见鬼的难以执行，因为你他妈根本看不出来它有没有按你的预期进行，与让建议功能正常运转比起来，搭建播放器剩下的部分简直是小菜一碟。

“厉害，”Sean说道，“让Synapse像模像样得花些时间，而你们肯定要在稳定性和扩展问题上下功夫，它前途无量，伙计！”Mark想弄明白，Sean只是在糊弄他几句，还是尝试着友好交流什么的。但是，不，Sean听起来了然于心，听起来他看到了Synapse的薄弱之处，而且他还能预见它的未来，这些能力绝非常人所有。

“没错，”Mark察觉自己的嘴角微微上扬，感觉很棒，这正是他需要听到的。有时，Mark觉得即使是Dustin也无法纵观全局，因为他总囿于代码本身。

“依我看来，你尽管放手去做。人们一直在等待，等待某种能充分利用计算机能力的东西，”Sean说，“你得寻找客户群，展示给他们看。”Sean的身体倾向一边，因为Eduardo紧紧握着他的手心，他们十指交缠。Eduardo此刻的表情如同求投喂的小狗，Mark脑海里浮现出他并不想看到的截然不同的画面，第一次， **Eduardo** 流露出那样的表情。

“我得回家吃晚饭了。”Mark说道，这不算说谎，他妈妈今晚要和Donna一起做披萨百吉饼。

Sean笑得更灿烂了，“回头见，好吗？”Mark甚至有点相信他。

Mark真的又和Sean见了面。当他们同时出现在同一地方时，Sean总是询问关于Synapse下一版本的信息。Eduardo看起来挺开心，因为Sean不像他的大部分男朋友和女朋友那样对Mark视而不见。但他似乎觉得Mark吸引了Sean过多的注意力，Eduardo的脸上呈现出一种特定的表情，介于怀疑Mark在电子游戏中作弊和讲晦涩难懂的编程的事之间。

Sean开始给Mark写邮件，全是关于Synapse的反馈。他有着程序员的直觉，关于如何简明扼要地向另一名程序员阐述问题，他对高谈阔论他们未来的网络机器人帝国有着特殊的癖好。Mark想了想，自己可能有点喜欢这样。

学期又开始了，Mark的时间被分割成了两部分，一部分忙于预修课考试，一部分忙于Synapse。Dustin对全校师生做了个恶作剧，他对悬置着的扩音器做了些手脚，具体涉及到马里奥主题曲，连Mark也被他震撼到了。不幸的是，校长不这么觉得，Dustin最终收获了两周的留校察看。这稍微延缓了程序的进程，但Dustin设法在课余时间根除了一些段错误和内存泄漏，Dustin自冕为“新马洛克之王(*new Malloc King 内存泄漏用new和malloc都可以检查出来，new是运算符，Malloc是函数)”。Mark告诉他那是他听过的最傻逼的头衔，当他看到Dustin用报纸做的荒谬至极的皇冠时，他忍不住翻了个大大的白眼。

积雪融化，白天越过越长，Mark穿人字拖时不再穿袜子了。

Dustin和Mark终于弄出了最终1.0版的Synapse，他们都精疲力竭，以至于没有精力大肆庆祝新版本的发布。在Dustin上传完最后的二进制文件后，Eduardo给他们买了一杯Ben&Jerry's冰淇淋，庆祝差不多就这样了，Sean分别与他们两个举手击掌。

Randi带着她有新男友的消息在春假期间回了家，这很棒因为Mark的父母就此不再为Mark匮乏的情感生活操心。在一个周六下午，她和Mark坐在外面，谈起了大学、校园生活、学校课程和Synapse，当Mark说到技术性的细节时她会变得目光呆滞，但她让Mark把Synapse下到她的电脑上，并让他解释所有的功能。他们没有谈到Eduardo。

 

08

Mark看到了Sean和Alice在Billy的派对上调情，如果“把手伸进Alice的衬衫里”算得上调情的话。他们之间没有任何含蓄可言，Sean把Alice压在厕所旁边的墙上，对她低声耳语着什么，同时双手在她的腰上游走，当她被他说的东西逗得咯咯直笑时，他也咧嘴大笑。

派对上的闲话传得飞快，特别是牵扯到像Sean Parker这种人的闲话，Eduardo在Mark得以告诉他之前就发现了。

他们迅速地分手，Mark在楼上搜寻着Eduardo，他甚至还有点想念那些日子。他在厨房里找到了他，Eduardo的额头抵在冰箱上，他的周围是一圈空啤酒瓶和半满的可疑液体。

“我很抱歉，”Mark安慰他，“那很糟糕。”他倚靠在厨房桌子边上，双手无能为力的垂在身侧。他想说他也不知道事情会这样，但当他们一起出去的时候，Mark看得出来，Sean观察人们的方式就像他永远在追寻下一个目标。

Eduardo没有看他，但他发出了一声冷酷刺耳的笑声，“呃，我有点惊讶不是你——”

“什么？”Mark知道Eduardo喜欢Sean，Eduardo喜欢他所有约会对象，至少开始时是这样，Eduardo迅速坠入爱河因为他需和他人相爱，否则他会被对生活其余部分的满满恨意蒙蔽。结果总是不尽人意，当然，Mark总能见证恋情的结束。

“算了，”Eduardo用手揉了揉脸，“他是个人渣。”

“是的，”Mark说道，“他是。”

早上，Mark在收件箱里发现了一封来自Sean的邮件。

 Mark

我很抱歉对Eduardo那么混蛋，但我希望你和我还可以做朋友。

我跟一个认识的Slashdot（*资讯科技网站,网站使用者可以对公布在该站的新闻发表意见）的编辑谈了谈，他说他对你们做的事相当感兴趣，他有空会帮你们做点宣传。这可是重大事件，至关紧要，我希望你准备好了。

一小时后，Mark接到了Dustin的电话，“Holy shit！你看到了吗？”音节从Dustin的嘴里以一种刚刚发现全宇宙最棒事件的、急促的、上气不接下气的语气蹦出来，他发誓，上次听到这种腔调时，Dustin给他看了一则关于獾的小视频。

“看到了。”Mark打开了浏览器，他不敢相信他真的亲眼所见，他们出现在Slashdot的首页。Holy shit是应该的。

 

09

“伙计，我们收到了一百五十条评论，其中的大部分并不认为我们很烂。”Dustin在周一吃午饭的时候告诉他，他此刻的神经质说明了他很有可能一到家就反复刷新页面。

“等等，怎么回事？”Eduardo问出口，他整个上午都很怪异。在分手后，他一般只会闷闷不乐，外加些许内向。但今早，他几乎是扯着Mark上学，在辅导教室里黏在Mark身边，还在午餐时间偷走了Mark大部分的土豆泥。Eduardo凑近Mark展示出的诡异笑容，让Mark的胃扭曲在一块，他在同一时间尝到了苦乐掺半的滋味。Eduardo大概不是故意搞乱Mark的心绪，但他已经这么做了。

“Synapse在Slashdot上露了个脸，”Dustin解释，“Sean跟一个人谈了谈，那个人可能跟另一个人谈了谈。”Dustin不在Billy的派对上，所以他可能还没听到刚发生的混乱分手，Mark也没告诉他。

Eduardo问道，“Sean？”他不解地看向Mark。

Mark耸肩，“他在为我们做宣传，他好像很愿意帮助我们。”

Dustin疑惑地看着Mark和Eduardo，“哇，发生了什么？”他问道。

“Sean和我分手了，”Eduardo咬牙切齿地说，“不是和平的那种。”

Mark说:“Sean给了我们很多曝光度，他还给了我们很好的建议。”Sean是个混蛋，没错，但Mark又不想和他在一起。Mark想趁着他还有用，尽可能的把他留在身边，另外，Sean在不试图钻进别人的裤子里时还是相当不错的。他在编程方面头脑灵活，在做生意方面则更为在行。就因为他对Eduardo的恶劣行径就拒绝免费的帮助，看起来愚不可及，毕竟Eduardo大部分的前任都是混蛋。

“没错，”Dustin点点头，“如果他想帮助我们，我们愿意接受。”他可能在脑袋里继续刷新页面，Sean能给他们Slashdot，就意味着他能给他们全世界。

Eduardo呼出一口气，皱起眉头，“好吧，我只是不想再跟他有什么关系了，你懂的。”

“你无需再跟他讲话。”Mark保证。

 

10

大学录取通知单在三月末到来。

Mark不怎么跟踪它们的进程，一沓录取单就在他的书桌上一天天叠高。学校对即将迎来的新生热烈欢迎，Mark忽略了其中的大部分学校，因为他只在乎其中一所。

耶鲁大学让Eduardo滚开，于是他在Mark家呆了几个晚上，造成的伤害相比于身体上更是心灵上的，Mark想，Eduardo不提供任何细节而Mark也不问。Eduardo像往常一般蜷缩在Mark身边，紧贴着他的身体就像Mark会在半夜离他而去似的，Mark永远也不想知道Saverin先生对他说了什么。

他们在同一天收到了哈佛录取通知书。

“太棒了！”Eduardo大叫，递过来他为此时此刻偷来的酒，他咧开嘴，笑意遍及整张脸，一瞬间Mark的胸腔为此紧紧收缩，“我他妈等不及过去了！”他们在Mark的房间里，Eduardo在Mark的床上盘腿而坐，他看起来只有十二岁，狂喜而期待万分，几乎又幼稚了起来。Mark的手指渴望回到Synapse上，但他更愿意为了此刻破例一次，仅仅为了活在当下。

Mark啜了一口自己瓶子里的酒，“没错。”他说。

“我一直在找在波士顿周末能去玩的地方，”Eduardo说，“你会陪我去水族馆，对吧？”

Mark问:“你真的觉得周末会有空吗，Wardo？”他没有多想他自己的周末，但他相当确定他会用工作填满它们，或者用课堂作业，或者是个人项目。

“别吧，Mark，就一个周末。”Eduardo的声音变得温暖而深情，他擅长用言语诱骗。

“好吧。”Mark放弃了，鉴于他仍不具备说不的能力。

Dustin也进了哈佛。他在哈佛和MIT之间大概纠结了5秒钟，但最终还是清醒过来。Mark懒得说服Dustin去哪一所大学，因为看着Dustin斟酌优劣陷入选择困境令人心情愉悦。(“操！我恨做决定，伙计，你懂的，”Dustin边说，手边在空气中胡乱挥舞，“这将会是我这 **一辈子** 做的最重要的决定！”)

等他发完疯，Dustin静下心来开始和Mark谈论哈佛的计算机科学课程，Mark很想嘲笑他一副一本正经深思熟虑的样子，如果他自己的内心没有因此也蠢蠢欲动的话。大学对他们来说都是庞大的，可怖的，振奋人心的东西，他们很难不做到全副武装。

“天哪，”Dustin在搜寻Synapse特定MP3文件崩溃的原因，“我们能成为室友！新的故障报告出现的时候，你就不用再艰苦跋涉过整个校园了。”

理论上，Mark会是Eduardo的室友，但那又不是什么正式的协定，Eduardo只是单方面假设Mark赞同他的计划，尽管Mark从未辩驳。问题在于Mark深知成为Eduardo的室友是有史以来最坏的主意，他会被迫无时不刻地守候在Eduardo身边，在Eduardo洗完澡后，在Eduardo熟睡在晨曦中时，在Eduardo和下一个勾起他兴趣的什么人调情时。Mark不得不在Eduardo性流放(*指室友在宿舍和别人过夜时为了隐私的回避)他时另寻住处，那通常会让Mark想吐。Mark决定不再让“Eduardo情结”搞砸他的大学生涯，毕竟情况已经够糟了，“就这么定了。”Mark决定。

 

11

“你绝对不会相信！”Sean的声音穿透过小小的手机屏幕，激动万分。

“你怎么又找到了我的号码？”Mark质问。

Sean笑了，“之前从Eduardo的通讯录上顺来的，别想太多，我有个重要得多的事。”

“好吧，”Mark说，“我在听。”

“微软看上了Synapse，他们想约和你和Dustin谈说细节。如果你下周三有约了，取消它们，因为这事很重要，相当重要。你们将会收到一封通知见面时间地点的邮件，我只是先给你们提个醒，这事是合法的。”Sean说道。

“微软。”Mark重复，他还在试图消化Sean的话语。

“他们要热情款待你们，伙计，”Sean说，“我会到场以防出什么岔子，他们可能是声势浩大的守财奴外加恶魔，但我想他们提供的交易还是会很公平。”

“可以，”Mark回答，“我会去的。”

“到时候见。”Sean挂了电话。

 

12 

微软的人在当地的高档餐厅预定了座位，Mark的爸爸在放他下车前一直对他的唯一一件西装无端焦虑，Mark告诉他们别在附近转悠，他能搭Sean或者Dustin的车回家，于是他们不情愿地目睹着他离开。

Mark进入餐厅，Sean把他介绍给了 Margaret Kwan，微软的负责人，她是Windows媒体播放器的软件开发人员，不是什么律师或者什么推销员。她大部分时候都在盘问他们Synapse安装启用的细节和他们做过的决定和解决措施，几乎都是Mark和Dustin在承受这场谈话的重心，而Sean时不时地冒出几句他们的商业决策。Mark看出了她内心的权衡。

食物很棒，它们很昂贵，吃起来也是如此。Margaret告诉他别担心价格的事时Mark感觉怪怪的，但他还是耸耸肩，继续点了他想吃的。

“好了，”Margaret在甜点时间宣布，“让我们进入正题。微软准备给你们两个一百万美元来购买Synapse的源发行权，仅此一次，概不退换。我们想让你们为我们工作，以便于专职开发Synapse，我知道这听起来有点疯狂因为你们俩还没高中毕业。但我们看得出来你们天赋异禀，微软公司的大门为你们敞开着。”

Mark盯着她，“你们就是这样给我们工作机会的？”他问道。

“鉴于这是最后一轮面试，恭喜你们两个超常发挥，顺利通过，” 她说，“我猜你们已经决定了明年要上的大学？”她靠回椅背，看样子她对推销不怎么上心。

“哈佛，”Mark回答，“我们两个都是。”他们已经正式把录取证明寄给了哈佛招生办，Mark曾假定他已经做完了本学年最重大的决定。

Margaret耸肩，笑得像只鲨鱼，“不能再棒了，我懂，我去了CMU(*卡内基梅隆大学，有全美顶尖的计算机科学)，换我也不会把哈佛换成一份专职工作。我只想让你们考虑考虑，好吗？你们的前途无限光明，微软只是想提供给你们一个领先起跑的机会。”

晚餐结束，Dustin和Margaret离开之后，Sean在洗手间里逮到了Mark，他询问Mark的意见。

“所以你觉得怎么样？”Sean问道。Mark在水池里洗手，这地方奢华至极，Mark对着水龙头无所适从。Sean，当然，看起来出生于此，在他定制的西装外套里如鱼得水，Mark看起来就像个穿爸爸西装过家家的小孩。

Mark转头看向他，“他们提供的条件不错。”他说。他还是不能清晰地整合所有细节，它们看起来模糊不堪，摇摇欲坠，微软不可能提供高中生那么多钱。Synapse对微软来说价值不菲，而Mark一时半会无法处理这些信息。

“千载难逢的机会，”Sean跨入了Mark的私人距离，过于靠近，“现在别退缩，伙计，你在免费发放Synapse，你本可以赚得多得多，这只是个开始！”他的语气就像谈论计算机行业的未来，就像想想他们能引发的世界革命就产生了接触陶醉(*因他人吸食毒品而产生的药物性陶醉)。接着，他捧起Mark的脸亲了下去，Sean的嘴尝起来像酒和高档牛排，他指尖的动作在Mark的皮肤上留下温暖的触感。Mark没有喝酒，但他好像有点醉，他能听到的只有 **一百万美元** ，操他的。Sean的手滑到了Mark腰带的搭扣上，他不怎么着急，他在给Mark拒绝的时间，Mark不确定自己是否想要。

“如果你没有异议，我将会在某个隔间给你个口活。”Sean荒谬的笑容看起来极具魅力，Mark不管不顾地笑了回去。他建造了这一切，毕竟，今夜属于他。 结果是，关于Sean的口活技术，Eduardo的赞扬是对的。

 

13

Sean过后把Mark载回了家，他的车比Mark想象中的朴实许多，黑色，锃亮，通行无碍。

“你知道这不算什么，对吧？”Sean问道，他们正在穿过一排排整齐的郊区住房，他的手指在方向盘上轻敲电台的节奏。

Mark轻哼一声，“没错，我知道。”当Sean是个朋友或者工作伙伴时，Mark已经对他足够友好了，和Sean约会的想法让Mark想笑出声，毕竟，他见识过Sean如何处理他的恋情。

“听着，伙计，我知道你已经吊死在Eduardo这棵树上了，操，但你不应该让那阻止你把握自己的命运，你不应该跟着他进哈佛就因为有朝一日他会回头来操你，天涯何处无芳草。”Sean说道。Mark在思考Sean话中的含义，把有用的建议从Sean的一派胡言中挑出来总是很难。

“我会想想的。”Mark说。诚实地来讲，他对Synapse已经有点厌烦了，他不确定自己是否想要整天做这个。他才十七岁，他想做十七岁的人会做的傻事，他想住在大学校园，想在愚蠢的兄弟会派对上喝醉，想上系统构架课程和学习可计算性理论，他还不想那么快长大成人。就另一方面来说，Sean是对的，这事关重大，如果Mark再也不能创造出这样的东西怎么办？要是Synapse就此改写他的人生，要是Mark错过了他本应拥有的一切？

“记着这些。”Sean总结。

Mark回到房间时精疲力竭，他花了几秒钟才意识到有个Eduardo样子的生物坐在他书桌前的椅子上。没有冰袋，没有急救箱，Mark还是有点担心，Eduardo的到来意味着有些事情不对劲。

“Mark，你他妈去哪了？”Eduardo嘶声问道，他神色怪异地注视着Mark，因为Mark还穿着他的西装。他们从十年前Eduardo搬过来就是最好的朋友，而Eduardo只见过Mark穿了三次西装，这是第三次。

“和微软的人吃晚餐，”Mark如实回答，“他们想买下Synapse，还给了我一份工作邀请。

” Eduardo脸上的表情风云突变，“操！”他的声音听起来变得虚弱，“一个暑假实习？”

“不，全职。”Mark说道，“我可能会去雷德蒙德(*华盛顿州城市，微软总部)，而不是哈佛。”他艰难地发声。

“操！”Eduardo又骂了一句，Mark在昏暗的灯光下辨明不清他的面孔，但他能听出其中的难以置信。

“发生了什么事？”Mark问他，Eduardo通常不会这么晚出现在他家，除非发生了什么。

Eduardo表情又变了一次，“你为什么要跟Dustin说你想成为他的舍友？”他再次变得恼火，怒气直冲着Mark，他提高音量，声音紧绷。

寒意瞬间席卷Mark全身，即使他包裹着他的西装外套。他耸肩，在黑暗中半心半意地回应，“我们住在一起会让项目进行得更加方便。”这不是唯一原因，当然，这只是他得以告诉Eduardo的唯一原因。

这一刻苍白的解释横跨在他们中间，“你应该直接跟我说，Mark。”Eduardo的愤怒好像被耗尽了，他的语气疲惫而又生硬，Mark突然发现自己仍是和Erica分手时她嘴里的那个混蛋。

Mark回答:“我不知道怎么提起这事。”他转眼看向书桌，一叠录取通知书仍堆在那，他几乎想要告诉Eduardo所有其他的事情，告诉Eduardo他愚蠢的暗恋，告诉他豪华餐厅的厕所里Sean给他的口交。但他没有。几分钟内，一切都会改变，改变的方式有千万种可能，唯一不变的是他们无法倒带重来，他们不得不适应瞬息的外物。

“反正你也要去微软了，”Eduardo用手揉了揉脸，“操。”

“没错，”Mark说，“正是如此。”

 

14

清晨Mark醒来时，Eduardo还在床上。Eduardo为了躲开Mark的妈妈——一位不合情理的和Randi同样早起的女士——通常在Mark有力气滚下床之前就会离开。

“嘿，”一具温暖的躯体抵着他的后背，Mark还不怎么习惯，“什么——”他为了去撒尿艰难地下床，但一只手臂在他的腰上收紧，让他寸步难行，“Wardo，你真的得放手了。”Mark咕哝着。

“操他的学校，”Eduardo叫到，“今天居然是周五。”

“上学是一回事，”Mark告诉他，“我从三岁起就没尿床了。”

这逗笑了Eduardo，他看起来心情愉悦，而Mark想知道现在 **他妈的算什么** 。他们不应这么做。Mark是Eduardo故事里的过客，他对于自己对Eduardo生活的干涉程度有着严格的自我规定。有一次，Eduardo一直想让Mark课间帮他把情书放到Marisa的储物柜里，还有一次，Eduardo想让Mark写个程序，每当Martin进入计算机实验室的时候会自动发短信通知他。

Mark腰上的手臂松了一些，尽管这花了Eduardo平常两倍的时间抽回手。Mark很想细想这些事，但他现在还没睡醒，而且他膀胱的问题急需解决。

当他从厕所回来时，Eduardo起身坐着揉眼睛。他的衬衫皱缩上去，暴露出一大片肌肤，该死的，Mark刚刚才试着平息晨勃的欲望。他坐到书桌前开了笔记本，这对于摆脱Eduardo不怎么有用，鉴于桌子就在床的旁边，但这意味着他除了Eduardo脸上的枕头印子之外还有些别的东西转移注意力。Mark想浏览哈佛的网站，重温他不应该他妈的远离这一切的理由。西雅图和微软的机会失不再来，他所得到的会比在波士顿多得多，他的身边再没有大学生，没有其他人，没有Eduardo。

微软公司给了Mark一个月的时间做决定，他对未来的道路仍无头绪。

“Mark，”Eduardo的嗓子因为刚起床而沙哑，而他恳请般的言下之意让Mark不得不转头看向他。Eduardo倾身向前，轻轻在Mark的嘴边留下一个吻，“Mark，”他又说了一遍，而这次，Mark把手放在Eduardo的头上以便把Eduardo拽过来，把他们的嘴唇紧密地贴在一块儿。Eduardo在Mark的嘴里发出愉悦的喘息，他几乎要跌落到Mark身上。

Eduardo很暖和，他的嘴尝起来睡意朦胧，他们的膝盖不住地撞在一块，操，Mark的妈妈可能在任何时候敲门提醒他上学要迟到了。Eduardo的吻技比Sean好，Mark一想到这儿胃就纠结在一起。Mark向后靠去，试图找回呼吸，这一定是那些梦醒时分的夜晚。不管这感觉多么真实，这绝对不会发生。Eduardo的眼睛明亮而又包含丝丝爱意，这直击人心的表情就像在Mark的肚子上揍了一拳。

“我妈随时都会出现，”Mark说，“你得走了，除非你想当面解释给她听。”

“好吧。”Eduardo笑盈盈的，看起来就像丝毫不介意Mark赶他走，他在消失门外之前偷偷在Mark嘴角啄了一口。

Mark洗了很久的澡，水流划过他的脸庞和脖颈，他闭上眼。他仍未反应过来发生的事，微软发的电子邮件里有一份正式录用通知，还有一封要求转移Synapse的所有权的法律协定。

Mark告诉家人微软供职的事，他爸爸给了他一个大大的拥抱，Donna一巴掌拍上他的手臂，Arielle问他需不需要把灵魂一同出卖了，而他的妈妈揉了揉他的头，告诉他她为他骄傲。

除了这些，学校还是老样子，Dustin比往常亢奋一点，Eduardo比往常怪异一点，但除了这些，高中安逸的节奏仍未改变。

午餐时间，Eduardo问他:“放学后我去找你，好吗？”他的脸上有着细微的神秘笑容，Mark以前见过，但又与此不同。

“可以，当然。”Mark回答，他不禁感觉生活置身于荒诞而又扭曲的哈哈镜中。

 

15

他们放学的谈话以回到Mark房间告终，Mark不再努力压抑自己。他把手上的东西往地上一放，直接把Eduardo推到了床上。如果这是他唯一的一次机会，他一定丝毫都不会浪费。Eduardo笑着倒在床上，笑意从眼角细碎的纹路中溢了出来，Mark爬到他的身上，从头上拽下Eduardo的上衣，Eduardo再次发出了那种愉悦的叹息。Mark俯下身吻他，Eduardo的手指埋进Mark的卷发里，他的手牢牢地按压着，似乎在害怕Mark突然消失。

Mark想知道Eduardo是不是对每个人都这么饥渴，因为他在Mark在他的皮肤上留下吻痕的时候发出了那些甜蜜的 **喉音** ，Eduardo的身体在Mark的亲吻下无法停止颤抖。“Mark。”Eduardo又叫了他的名字，就像他不得不说出来一样。Eduardo在牛仔裤里勃起了，Mark想要把手覆在上面感受Eduardo因此不安的扭动，他想知道Eduardo的蜷曲是为了自己，因为自己能给予他这些。

Mark手指抖动着解开Eduardo的裤子拉链，Eduardo把裤子连着袜子一起拽了下来，与此同时Mark摆脱了他自己的T恤和工装裤。接下来Eduardo一丝不挂地躺在Mark的床上，这是Mark这辈子经历的最美妙的事。“嘿。”Mark叫他，Eduardo睁大眼睛凝视，Mark的嘴角忍不住微微上扬，Eduardo随即笑出声，这次听起来更加温暖。

Eduardo的阴茎挺立着，微微泛着水光，Mark还可以看到他留在Eduardo胸膛上的吻痕。这一切如此超现实，Mark有点难以处理这些。他俯下身轻轻舔弄了阴茎的前端，再次得到了Eduardo全身的颤栗。Mark想要知道如何编写Eduardo的反应程序，想知道要按下什么键，才能让Eduardo低声咒骂，喘息喟叹，分崩离析。他想把一切排列组合在一起，这一切如同他编写的最优美的算法，甚至比二分法、归并排序和散列表更胜一筹。

Mark至今只给别人做过一次口活，但这也不是什么难以接受的概念。他用嘴包裹住Eduardo阴茎的前端，享受着皮肤的咸味，厚重感抵着他的舌头。Eduardo泄出一声模糊的呻吟，Mark感觉有一股电流滑上他的脊柱，这让他感觉 **自己** 才是那个饥渴的、绝望的人。Eduardo尝起来像汗水，像 **Eduardo** ，舒适而熟悉，Mark的收紧他的脸颊尽可能地深吞。

他想让Eduardo记住这个，想让Eduardo终生难忘。“操，Mark，”Eduardo低吼，声音紧绷，喘不上气，“我快到了。”

Mark更卖力地吮吸，用空闲的一只手包裹Eduardo的双球，然后Eduardo高潮了，黏湿的液体涌进Mark的嘴里。Mark，精液从他的嘴角溢出，他在床头柜抽了张纸把它们吐了出来。Eduardo仍在喘息，目光迷茫停滞，修长的手臂在床上伸展，Mark看着他，他感觉自己的胸腔紧缩成一团乱麻，这一切太多，无法承受。

“嘿。”Mark又叫了一次，Eduardo笑了，把他拉进了一个吻里。

“嗨。”Eduardo抵着Mark的嘴唇发出音节。他正缓慢慵懒地亲着Mark，而后者感觉全身如同被点燃，皮肤之下暗流涌动。

Eduardo把他们的位置翻转过来，于是Mark就在出现在他身下。Eduardo舔舐着Mark的脖颈，Mark的肩膀，用舌头描绘着他臀部的曲线和大腿内侧。

“Wardo。”Mark轻声呼唤，他喘息的方式几乎让他自己都面红耳赤。

Mark一回到家就硬了，之前没什么感觉，因为他致力于让Eduardo高潮，但现在就不一样了。Eduardo在他的腿间得意地笑了笑，接着炫耀般地一口气给Mark一个深喉，他的鼻子抵在Mark的耻毛上。Eduardo的嘴唇火辣湿润，紧致无比，Mark几乎可笑地快速高潮了。Eduardo贪婪地把精液全数吞咽下去，紧接着，他开始吻Mark，舌头缓慢地滑进Mark的口腔，尝起来有他自己精液的味道。

Mark胸膛里的紧绷感已经存在一会了，但现在那感觉愈加强烈，如同它永远不会消失。

 

16

天气回暖，Mark不在室外穿连帽衫。绿草蔓延，树叶萌发，学校走廊看起来更加明亮，更富有活力，为即将到来的夏日躁动不安。

Eduardo更频繁地在晚上与Mark分享同一张床。有时，Eduardo和他一起放学回家后就不走了。有时，Eduardo在晚餐后出现，在床上蜷缩在Mark的身边，他的头靠在Mark的肩膀上，他的手伸进Mark的屁股口袋。他无时不刻都触碰着Mark，就像他得确保Mark还在那儿。Mark非常庆幸Eduardo偷溜出门的经验丰富，否则他会极度担心被抓到的可能性。

成为Eduardo的关注对象是一种截然不同的感觉。Mark一直都知道Eduardo多么需要别人，但直到他自己身处事件中心才意识到事情的严重程度。每当Mark和Dustin在一起太久或者写了很久的代码时，Eduardo会变得不高兴。并不是说Eduardo像个五年级的多动症患者（Mark知道Eduardo五年级时有多好动，所以他还是有可供参考的比较），他只是在学了一天之后还是精力旺盛，并且需要Mark来取悦他。Eduardo在看腻了编程的Mark之后，并不会消失去见Sean，Christy，Martin或者那个Mark记不起来名字的女生。

Mark这辈子从来没得到这么多的性爱，但与此同时，他更像是Eduardo的人形安全毛毯，而不是他真正在乎的对象。

微软提供的一切在Mark手中就像个定时炸弹。

“来吧，Mark，”Eduardo说，“它是哈佛。”他的手指慵懒地在Mark的膝盖上打转，而Mark正努力把注意力回到AP计算机科学的终期项目上。

这很有说服力，但还不够。Sean可能是个傻逼，但就Mark不能被Eduardo左右决定这一点，他是对的。Mark想去西雅图，接受这笔钱，想无时不刻地开发产品，他想拥有这份职位、新城市和新的生活。但他也想要哈佛，想要校园绿茵、课程教室和教授的老生常谈。哈佛里会有Eduardo，而Mark不能假装自己不知道这一点。

伙计，如果你不想没必要留在那，Sean在邮件里写道，花几年时间你就可以做你自己的事。如果拿下这份offer，你就有了足够的启动资金。

“你怎么想？”Mark在某个编程间隙中问Dustin，毕竟他们是一根绳子上的蚂蚱，微软需要他们两个共同来完成这个项目。

Dustin耸肩，“我不知道，伙计，你怎么想？”他坐在转椅上旋转。

Mark记得他第一次踏入哈佛校园的场景。那时他们正陪同Randi游览大学校园，在所有常春藤学校里徘徊。他记得踏上草地，望着雕像、成群结队的游客和红砖砌成的校舍。他记得那时的想法， **没错，我可以在这儿待上四年** 。那曾经感觉不错，事实上，那种情感有些许奇妙，“我在想哈佛。”Mark说。他不想让Synapse变成一生中最酷的事，别处一定存在更多，而哈佛，就是寻找它们的地方。

Dustin咧嘴而笑，“Okay，好吧，”他说，“哈佛。”听起来如释重负。

出于某些原因，尘埃落定。

 

17

在Mark正式拒绝微软的offer后，他收到了Margaret的邮件，她祝愿他在哈佛一切顺利，并且希望毕业后他能把微软当成潜在的雇主。

当Mark告诉Eduardo这个消息时，他高兴得不行。他紧握Mark的手臂，头埋进Mark的颈窝里，他笑着告诉Mark他做了正确的选择。

Sean的反应截然不同，“我是怎么说的，伙计？这是 **微软** ，现在是关键时刻。”透过手机Mark仍能听出他的愤怒。

“算了吧，Sean，”Mark说道，“我已经做了决定。”

Sean说道：“不会是因为Eduardo吧？你不可能永远追随他，这对你不好，伙计。”Mark还没告诉Sean他和Eduardo已经在一起的事实，这和Sean也没有任何关系。

“这和Eduardo无关。”Mark告诉他，这点他至少有百分之九十的肯定。

“啊哈。”Sean不再继续争论这个话题。

这本应该是事情的终结，但并不，因为Sean就是个巨型混蛋。Mark本应该感到惊讶，但做个混蛋就是使更加Sean迷人的特质之一。

“为什么第八节课上Sean他妈的给我发了邮件？”Eduardo气愤地说道。他正盘腿坐在Mark的床上浏览他黑莓里的收件箱，“为什么他告诉我，我应该为了你好放手让你去微软？”他停顿，“说真的，我要问的应该是，他他妈的为什么说我应该非常抱歉从未——接下来是原话——‘搞’懂？”

显然，Sean有一张异常大的嘴巴，Mark从来没碰上这种情况。他耸起肩，视线集中在眼前的课本上，尽量避免去看Eduardo的脸，“我让他口了我一次，”Mark说道，“没什么大不了。”单薄的词汇从他的舌尖翻滚出来，Mark知道它们远远不够。

“你和我前男友睡了，而你的所有说辞就是 **没什么大不了** ？”Eduardo听起来怒火中烧，所有的情绪都清晰地溢于言表，“什么时候的事？”

Mark仍旧不看向他，“微软给我offer的那天晚上，”他回答道，“我认为他是想庆祝或者别的什么。”

Eduardo嗤笑：“庆祝什么？庆祝你会操任何会动的东西？”

“哦，这个你才有话说，”Mark反驳他，因为 **操他的** ，他没做错什么，“过去三年你睡了多少人？我觉得我在前六个月后就无从得知了。”他的怒火低沉在胸腔里燃烧，Mark想要伤害Eduardo，想要在他的心里凿一个洞仅仅因为他可以。

“不敢相信你——那么多人，偏偏是 **Sean** ,”Eduardo低吼，”你的品味有够糟糕的。”

“你先操的他，”Mark抬头，对上了Eduardo的双眼。Eduardo的表情看起来掺杂着受伤和愤怒，但Mark并不想让自己受其影响，他本不该承受这些，“我只不过在收拾你的烂摊子。”

“你一直在等待合适的时机，不是吗？你每次谈论synapse的时候他都想在吸你屌，”Eduardo说道，“我看得出来他总是渴望货真价实地干一次。”他摇着头，音调听起来有些虚弱，“所以现在什么情况，某个病态的笑话？”

“Sean的事情，和你无关，不是什么事都和你有关，”Mark说道。出于某些原因，同其他的话相比，这句让Eduardo的脸更加扭曲了。

“操你的，Mark，”Eduardo说道，“就，操你的。”

他冲出Mark的房间，用力甩上身后的房门。紧接着Mark独身一人在房间里，四周一片寂静，除了他自己微弱的呼吸声以及电脑风扇的隆隆声。他的视线回到课本中，第一轮AP考试下周就要开始了。

 

（未完）


End file.
